1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire hydrant locking device for use in connection with fire hydrants. The fire hydrant locking device has particular utility in connection with preventing fire hydrants from being turned on without a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire hydrant locking devices are desirable for preventing fire hydrants from being turned on without a key. A major problem, especially in urban areas, is the unauthorized opening of fire hydrants. The valve stem head on a traditional fire hydrant is easily manipulated with common tools. In the summer months, particularly during periods of high temperatures, children will turn on fire hydrants to play in the water. The water is generally permitted to spray into the street and runoff. When too many fire hydrants are opened in a particular area, the water pressure can be adversely affected to the point that it is insufficient for putting out fires. Furthermore, water wasted in this fashion can exacerbate drought conditions. Fire hydrant locking devices prevent these difficulties by allowing fire hydrants to be locked and only utilizable by persons having an appropriate key.
The use of tamperproof constructions for hydrant actuating nuts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,336 to McCauley et al. discloses a tamperproof construction for hydrant actuating nut. However, the McCauley et al. '336 patent does not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered, and has further drawbacks of lacking a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,897 to Adinolfi discloses a hydrant locking device that prevents tampering with fire hydrants. However, the Adinolfi '897 patent does not engage directly with the middle of the valve stem of the fire hydrant, and additionally does not have a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,590 to Julicher et al. discloses a tamper resistant construction for hydrant actuating nut that prevents unauthorized actuation of the hydrant nut of a fire hydrant. However, the Julicher et al. '590 patent does not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered, and does not have a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,442 to Julicher discloses a tamper resistant construction for hydrant actuating nut that prevents unauthorized actuation of the hydrant nut of a fire hydrant. However, the Julicher '442 patent does not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered, and also does not have a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,312 to Jerman et al. discloses a fire hydrant locking arrangement that inhibits the unauthorized opening of fire hydrants. However, the Jerman et al. '312 patent does not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered, and further lacks a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,428 to Kopesky discloses a lock and coupling for securing fire hydrants that prevents unauthorized opening of fire hydrants. However, the Kopesky '428 patent does not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fire hydrant locking device that allows preventing fire hydrants from being turned on without a key. The above patents make no provision for a keyhole in the side of the fire hydrant. With the exception of the Adinolfi '897 patent, the above patents do not leave the hydrant actuating nut uncovered. The Adinolfi '897 patent does not engage directly with the middle of the valve stem of the fire hydrant.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fire hydrant locking device that can be used for preventing fire hydrants from being turned on without a key. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fire hydrant locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing fire hydrants from being turned on without a key.